


Furea

by Alexes_Ashton



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure, Curses, F/M, Fun, Light Angst, Novel, Plot, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Zoro/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexes_Ashton/pseuds/Alexes_Ashton
Summary: She thought her world had ended five years ago. She felt as though everything she has been through was for atonement of her sins. But when an unexpected, and over-friendly crew arrived on her island, her world became so much more. Join Hoshi on the adventure of a lifetime, as she struggles to accept her past as simply a part of life, and not some curse that was placed upon her for violating her peoples' taboo. She will find that life is more than just simply surviving for the sake of survival, but something to be enjoyed. Learn with her, that your destiny is something you create, and not something that is dictated to you by the Gods.There will be mature content in this story eventually between my OC and Zoro. It's turning into a novel, and a full fledged adventure. So be prepared for multiple chapters. First time posting on AO, please be kind.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mature content in this story eventually between my OC and Zoro. It's turning into a novel, and a full fledged adventure. So be prepared for multiple chapters. First time posting on AO, please be kind. Of course, I do not own One Piece, and I have no affiliation with those who do... sadly. This is simply a story that is written to take place before the time-skip. I have only watched the anime, and I have not read the manga (again, sadly.) Let me know what you think about this and I'll keep writing it. I hope you enjoy this story and that it doesn't take too long to finish up, though, I have a feeling it will be a long one.

_ Tink. Tink tink tink. Click. _ Sharp green eyes darted around quickly, eying the doorway, and checking that no one heard the lock come undone. The door that the locking mechanism was attached to was slowly opening, a bright light spilling into the the pitch black of the room, revealing the sought after treasures inside. Quick and nimble hands started groping around, and quickly placing everything in sight into a pouch on the ground. “Too easy…” the thief thought, smirking to herself. So far, everything was going according to plan. 

 

Once the small treasure trove was safely tucked away into the satchel, the thief tied a knot with the leather thongs at the top of the pack, and hoisted it over her shoulder. She deliberately shut the door behind her, and then reattached the locking mechanism. The thief then waited a moment while her eyes readjusted to the dark room. Once her keen eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, she stealthily made her way to the exit - quietly moving towards freedom with her newly acquired treasures in tow.

 

She carefully opened the door more than the sliver of a crack she had left it at, and slinked out. The scene was illuminated by the moon’s silvery light and she could clearly see the dozing man on the far side of the ship’s deck. “This is too easy” she thought once again, as she smirked to herself . The cool night’s ocean breeze brushed across her face as she tip-toed away from the door, still leaving it ever so slightly ajar. She didn’t want to risk the sound of the closing door waking the sleeping guard. So far, this had been the easiest chest to crack. 

 

As she slowly crept across the deck, she kept her eyes on the guard, and focused on her escape route. If she could just make it off the deck, she would be home free. The rest of the sleeping guard’s companions were off the ship, and on the island, searching for whatever they desired. She knew they would find nothing and return soon, empty handed, and with less than they arrived with. She had only a few more steps to go, before she could jump off the ship, and be home free. 

 

“Zoro, have you seen-” a female voice called out to the sleeping guard from the upper deck, but suddenly stopped when she spied the unknown figure on the deck below. At that moment, the thief quickly started towards the edge of the deck. A quick escape was her only option now, as her heart raced with alarm at being sighted. As she ran towards the edge of the ship’s small deck, she noticed that the guard had not only awoken, but was already in motion to intercept her, drawing his swords from their resting place at his side.

 

In a slight panic now, the intruder leapt over the edge of the deck.In one fluid motion she landed and had to tuck into a roll to help keep her momentum going. Once she rolled onto the sand, she quickly got back to her feet and made a beeline for the edge of the woods. Her woods, and her home, where she alone could be safe. She didn’t bother looking behind her, instinctively knowing that the guard would be well on her tail. She knew she would have to lose him in the dark woods, and cursed the full moon that gave her plenty of light to see into the forest. She knew he would have the same advantage.

 

“Oi!” the guard shouted after her, as he chased her through the dark foliage. “Oi! Stop!” he bellowed again, gaining speed. She was impressed that such a large man could be so quick and nimble. Sleeping through his watch and muscle bound, she had taken him as someone who would be slower on the uptake, and now she knew she was wrong. He was still gaining on her, so she started to zig zag more through the trees, letting her instincts guide her. She knew if she could just gain a little more ground, that she could easily lose him. Just then she remembered the small clearing ahead. If she needed to, she could corner him there...

 

Something happened that had slowed him down, either a twig had grabbed onto his clothing, or he had tripped, she wasn’t sure and didn’t care, as it was just enough for her to leave his sight. “Oi!” she heard him call out again, still pressing forward, and making her way across the small opening in the forest. She panted heavily, feeling more out of breath that usual when this sort of thing happened. She knew why of course; she was sick with a fever. She cursed her own luck again, now realizing that she would have to kill this poor traveller, or else risk him finding her home. 

 

Frowning, and crouching low on the ground, she waited for her opportunity. Once she saw him enter the moonlit opening, she knew she had her shot. Aiming carefully , she threw a deadly throwing star at him. Watching in silence as the scene unfolded in what seemed to be slow motion, she saw him dodge and the weapon became harmlessly lodged in a tree just behind him. Cursing her luck again, she watched as he looked around and plucked the throwing star from the tree. While he was distracted, she threw another and bolted from her spot, heading in a sprint towards her home. 

 

She was certain that the second throwing star had hit it’s mark, and mourned silently in her heart for the loss of another soul on this cursed island. Her feet took her the rest of the way towards her home, which was a few hundred meters from the opening in the trees. As she arrived nearer to her home, her mind went elsewhere. She had what she wanted. Guiltily justifying her actions, she reasoned to herself that the treasure was worth more to her than the life of the poor man she had just killed. Now reaching the pathway that led to her worn out house, she sank to her knees with huge gasping breaths. The endorphins were quickly ebbing away, and the fever was now taking more of a hold on her body.

 

Her vision started to blur and dim, as she rose back up from her knees, and moved to get inside of her house. Granted, her house was little more than a ramshackle shack, but it was still home. She pushed aside the frayed fabric that served as a door, and set her treasure down on the dirt floor. The room was spinning now, her heart was pounding in her chest, and her breathing became erratic. The last thing she heard as the scene began to fade from her view, was another resounding “Oi!” from just outside her house.

 

* * *

 

When the thief came to, she felt a warm rag on her forehead, and heard mysterious voices all around her. She didn’t dare open her eyes, in fear of giving her consciousness away. She wisely wanted to assess the situation first. She could still hear the night all around her. She could tell it was probably just before dawn though, as bugs native to the island were finishing their nightly songs, while the birds were just beginning their morning serenade. She felt a little better than she did just hours before however, and was curiously listening into the conversations happening around her. 

 

“The poor thing, a lady should never be reduced to such a state!” one man shouted. He was markedly different in voice and pitch than the guard she ran from earlier.

 

“Well, from the state of the town we saw, I’m not surprised. I don’t know if anyone else lives on this island or not, but the damage was old. The forest has practically overrun the place!” A woman this time, again a different voice than the one she had heard on the ship. 

 

“Well, I’m just glad that Zoro found her when he did. She’s very sick. I’m worried about her.” Another different voice, it sounded almost as if a child was speaking. She smiled inwardly at the concern in his voice.

 

“Tch… She tried to kill me, the little ninja…” That voice she knew, and was the last one she remembered hearing before she passed out. It was the guard that had been asleep on the deck of the ship. 

 

“Kill you? I bet she was just scared for her life after looking at a thug like you, moss-head!” This voice was the first voice she heard upon waking up. 

 

“Shut it shit-cook! She’s the one who stole from us. I wouldn’t have had to chase her down if she would have just stopped like I asked!” The guard bellowed in response to the first man’s conjecture.

 

“Shishishishi…” a new voice chimed in, “Is she really a ninja?” This voice was happy and carefree. She could tell that he had a smile on his face.    
  
“Luffy, if she was a ninja, then where are her swords? All ninja’s have swords! I remember back a while ago, I fought an army of a hundred, no! Two hundred ninjas with my bare hands!” Here was yet another voice she hadn’t heard yet. She silently wondered just how many people had gathered around her, and what they would do when she woke up. 

 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself? She’s been awake for a little while now, and I’m sure she can tell you if she is or isn’t…” This was the woman’s voice from the ship, and it sounded bemused.    
  
Being found out, she could feel the gaze of everyone around her move in her direction  even though her own eyes were still tightly closed. Resigned to her fate she sighed inwardly and reluctantly opened her own eyes. As she tried to focus on her surroundings, she counted seven figures around her. The first figure that came into focus, was what appeared to be, a racoon dog? Forcing herself to move her gaze away from this first figure, her improving awareness allowed her to quickly note that she had been moved back outside, and a cozy fire was crackling just a few feet away.

 

“Be sure to lie still and don’t get up too soon. I’m not sure exactly what caused your fever, but it’s best that you relax for now.” the racoon dog said to her. She stared back at him, it was the same voice as the child she heard earlier. Her mouth fell open slightly, and her eyes closed shut again, wondering if this was nothing more than a very bad dream.

 

“Are you a ninja?” The one called Luffy asked her, and she opened her eyes again to peer at his face. He seemed genuinely interested, and appeared to be no more than 16 years old. As he was sitting there with his legs crossed, he was rocking back and forth on the ground. Not answering, she just shifted uncomfortably, a mere inch, away from the strange group of people around her.

 

“Hey Chopper, here, give her this soup, it should help.” The first man spoke again, and she looked over to him noting that he was a tall slender blonde with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Before she could scrutinize him any further her focus shifted hungrily to the bowl that was passed between the man and the racoon dog. She unconsciously licked her lips softly as her empty stomach rumbled, truly hoping that she would be able to eat whatever soup was inside.

 

“Sit up slowly, and then eat this. Sanji’s cooking is amazing and you’ll feel better for it!” Chopper the racoon dog said to her, holding the soup before her. She sat up quickly, and hesitated only a moment before fervently grabbing at the bowl of soup, and wolfed it down with ample amounts of slurping noises. Once the soup was gone, she used her fingers to extract any remaining traces of food left on the bowl licking them clean. Just then, the man named Sanji spoke up again.    
  
“There’s plenty more where that came from, my dear lady. Hand the bowl back over and I’ll fill it up.” His smile was genuine, she could tell, but a small part of her still wanted to hold onto the bowl for dear life. She knew she hadn’t had much food lately, as she had been unwell for quite a while, and it was beginning to make her crazy. Slowly, she set the bowl down by the racoon dog, no Chopper she reminded herself, and gave a weak smile in return.

 

While the bowl was passed to Sanji, she looked around at the other people surrounding her. Some of them were making easy and quiet conversation with each other, and she paid it no mind. With the light of the small campfire they had made, she could make out their features quite distinctly, and took the time to study them in more detail. 

 

There were two women, one with red hair, one with black, and four men. The woman with red hair was fair skinned, and had what she would consider to be, a resting bitch face. She had heard stolen tales from previous sailors that had made port to her island, about such a thing, and she was sure she had finally seen it. The other woman with the black hair, had a kind face. She seemed to be thoroughly amused at everything going on around her, but her eyes were scanning around, soaking up details - just as her own eyes were. 

 

For the men, the guard from the ship, Zoro, and the one she had underestimated earlier, was sitting cross legged, and had one hand on the hilt of his three swords. She perked an eyebrow at this, never having heard of someone carrying three swords at once before. Sanji, as she noted before, was a tall and lanky man, but with a pleasant smile. He had blond hair and a most peculiar eyebrow pattern. She couldn’t tell if it was just off due to the light from the campfire, but it just seemed to make her dizzy. He already had another cigarette burning away as he tended to his cooking.

 

The other two men, or boys, she couldn’t tell which, were Luffy and the long nosed one. Luffy had a kind face, but had an air about him that indicated he could be rather absent minded . She couldn’t quite place it. And the long nosed boy had curly black hair, and looked to be someone who she could trust. And lastly, there was Chopper, the adorable racoon dog. He was wearing a super cute pink hat, and had the most beautiful shade of blue for a nose. She just wanted to pick him up and squeeze him!

 

She didn’t know why she should bother with remembering some of their names along with the other details, but they had so far been kind to her, and she thought that was worth at least remembering their names. She smiled a little broader when the bowl was finally passed back to her again, full of the delicious soup. She was slower at eating it this time, her shrunken belly already feeling full from the first bowl of soup they had given her. As she ate it this time, they watched her quietly, and she found that the silence was more comfortable than she could have imagined. She found herself wondering about what was in the soup. She could taste some of the herbs from around her house, but there was something else in this soup that tasted thoroughly unfamiliar. If she lived through this ordeal, and she didn’t have to kill him, she would ask the chef of this soup what it was.    
  
Once she finished this second bowl of soup, she was quite stuffed, and smiled broadly at everyone in thanks. “So, do you have a name or something?” Zoro gruffly asked her. Her smile faltered, and was replaced by a subtle frown. She hadn’t talked to anyone in ages, and was embarrassed to find that her voice, was as quiet as she had been while first sneaking aboard their ship when she finally answered.

 

They stared blankly at her for a moment, before shaking their heads, showing they hadn’t heard her. She sighed and tried again, barely making out “Hoshi” to answer their question. Luffy hooted, and smiled at her. “I’m Luffy, and I’m going to be the King of the Pirates!” he exclaimed. Pointing to each of the people around the fire, he gave their names, starting with Zoro. “He’s Zoro, and he’s Sanji, and he’s Usopp, and she’s Nami, and she’s Robin, and he’s Chopper! Franky and Brook are at the ship, but you should meet them too! Shishishi!” He laughed, quite pleased with himself.    
  
“N-nice to meet you all…” Hoshi breathed out, a little louder than when her own name had been given. “T-thank you for the food.” She looked down at the bowl and smiled contentedly, before picking it up and handing it back to Chopper. She hadn’t been this full in quite a long time, and it was a wonderful sensation that she longed for.   
  
“It was a pleasure my dear Hoshi-san!” Sanji exclaimed, as he took the bowl from Chopper. “I never let anyone go hungry, especially beautiful ladies such as yourself!” Sanji’s eyes turned slightly heart-shaped, which astonished her somewhat. She watched as Zoro rolled his eyes at Sanji, Nami sighed, and Robin just chuckled. She thought they had to be some of the oddest people she had ever seen.   
  
“So, are you a ninja Hoshi?” Luffy asked again, still rocking back and forth on the ground. She smiled to him, finding him to be quite easy to take to. She figured that Zoro had told them about her throwing stars, and she worried that they would be mad. However, “Y-yes, I am.” she replied honestly. 

 

Suddenly, as if they had superhuman speed, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were kneeling in front of her, stars wide in their eyes, mouths open and hanging low in the biggest grins she had ever seen in her life, all hollering, “Sugoi!!!” (“Awesome!!!”)

 

_ “Do you use swords?” _

_ “Can you use smoke bombs?” _

_ “Do you train under the setting sun?” _

 

For the first time, in so very long a time, she laughed, out loud, and from deep within her heart.  _ “What about masks?” _ She didn’t know why, she just knew that it felt good. It brought her back to a time when she was a small child, learning the ways of the ninja with her parents.  _ “Oh! And I heard that ninjas…” _ She had tuned out the endless questions and babble that seemed to be pouring out of their mouths. While they were blabbering faster than the nearest waterfall flow, her thoughts turned inward. She remembered more of these happy feelings, and what they meant to her. They reminded her of times before all the loneliness and guilt. A time before her curse - before her great sorrow.

 

“Oi!” Hoshi’s green eyes darted upwards, her introspection interrupted by Zoro’s baritone voice. The three in front of her were instantly quiet. Zoro stared at her, his deep green gaze piercing her own, “Why don’t we let her rest, and then we can talk more in the morning?” He yawned then, and folded his arms against his heavy chest. 

 

She hesitated for a moment, still keeping his gaze. He had steely eyes, strong and powerful. She could tell that he was more than he let on, but she wasn’t sure who or what would be lying dormant beneath his calm surface. Her heart started fluttering weirdly while she scrutinized him.   
  
“Thank you. I am quite tired…” Hoshi said, yawning herself. Everyone quickly agreed, and quieted down, some falling asleep instantly. She was shocked at this ease amongst them, even knowing that she was a ninja  _ and  _ that she had just tried to rob them. However, she was more shocked at herself, for feeling just as at ease with all of them. Still, she kept her eye on everyone for a moment longer, letting the scene burn into her memory. If it was just a dream, then it had turned into a good one. She was enjoying their companionship, and she felt that she could easily fit in. Looking into Zoro’s eyes once more, and seeing they had softened a bit, she laid down. 

 

As she drifted to sleep, she thought about her sickness, and just hoped that she would soon be rid of it. She couldn’t stand feeling as weak as she did, barely surviving on scraps of dried meat and herbs. Although something inside of her told her that it was just another test, she trembled a moment as her last waking thoughts moved to the curse she bore. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 

The sun was shining brightly as Hoshi’s green eyes fluttered open. A cool breeze gently brushed across her as she slowly reached up to gently wipe the sleep from her groggy eyes. Sitting up, she deliberately took in the beauty of the meadow she was in. All around her she enjoyed the peaceful view nature presented her. Her view was full of bright flowers that seemed to include all colors of the rainbow as they dotted about the landscape. It was as if she were living in a painting. It was in the middle of the afternoon, and everything was right in her world. She always enjoyed napping in this particular meadow, and smiled to herself before standing up.

Filled with peace, she started to stroll through her meadow, almost skipping now and again. Before long, she came upon a path that led into the woods at the edge of the meadow. She knew those woods like the back of her hand. They were made of tall reaching trees that seemed to touch the clouds themselves. She stopped a moment to look up, laughing softly to herself as she imagined climbing up and touching a cloud too. Her eyes followed a bird for a quick moment, before focusing forward to continue on her way as she brushed her long brown hair out of her face.

The path she walked upon was well worn, and framed with bright green grasses and more colorful, fragrant flowers. Her island was a spring island, and she couldn’t imagine a place more beautiful than this. She had heard tales of other islands that were completely different than her own. Some that had this white cold stuff called snow, and some that were filled with acres and acres of sand and scorching heat. She had heard of some where the leaves on their trees were constantly turning color and falling upon the ground. None of these places held even a slice of beauty in her young mind, when compared to her own little island.

Coming upon a little stream, she walked over an ornate bridge. She stopped at the peak of the bridge and looked blithely upon the stream, watching the water flowing peacefully beneath her. She sighed contentedly to herself and continued forward. After 10 minutes or so, she reached her home. It was a little house with a thatch roof and two small windows along the front. They were both open, and the linen covering them were blowing in the small breeze. She could smell the aroma of something delicious cooking inside, and ran to the linen doorway and went inside.

The house had two main rooms, the kitchen and dining area, and then there was the adjacent main room which served as her family’s living area and bedroom. She looked towards the kitchen and smiled warmly at her mother. “I’m home Mom.” she said while turning to her left and looking purposefully at the photo that was on the wall. It pictured her mother and her father in front of this very house, her father holding her in his arms, with all of them smiling brightly. She remembered that day fondly, as it was the day she was accepted to become a Shrine Maiden. That was nearly six months ago.

Her father and mother had both been so very proud of her. Only a select handful of girls were chosen to be granted the title of Ninja on their thirteenth birthday to honor their family and island by becoming a sacred protector of the Hidden Shrine. She had tirelessly trained to learn the ways of the Ninja, and to honor her family. She was always a quick learner, and had quite a bit of stamina and dexterity for it... or so her teachers would say. She always looked fondly upon the photo whenever she entered her home, as it had become a new personal tradition for her.

“Dinner will be ready soon Hoshi. Did you take a nap in the meadow again?” her mother chided her while preparing dinner. Sheepishly Hoshi replied with a small “Yes”, before walking into the kitchen to collect the dinnerware and begin setting the table. “Your father will be home soon, so wash up after setting the table. He wants to say goodnight before your first watch at the Shrine.” Hoshi beamed, quite happy that her father could get away from work in time to see her before her first night shift at the Shrine. Up until today, she had only studied about the Shrine. Learning it’s lore, it’s deep importance to her people, and also of the duties that would be expected of her as a Shrine Maiden. Her heart swelled with pride and happiness.

After setting the table, she skipped into the family area, and placed her throwing stars that were held in her belt into her personal foot locker. Inside she could see her Shrine Maiden uniform folded up perfectly, along with her handmade smoke bombs. She couldn’t believe that tonight was the first chance she would have to prove herself to her family and to her island. After her moment of reverie, she picked up her bathing supplies and towel from the locker, and headed for the washroom. “Be quick Hoshi, you don’t want to be late for your first night!” her mother called playfully to her as she was closing the door.

As she bathed, she let her mind drift off from the monotony of cleaning herself. She thought of all the hard training she had done, and all the new things she would learn in her future. She wanted to be the very best Ninja that Kenrokuen Island had ever seen, and she was willing to take on any new responsibilities that the Elders laid upon her. She dreamed of a future where she led the Island to a new glorious battle, fighting off imaginary foes with her scrub brush. Giggling quietly to herself, she stopped only when she had slain the imaginary leader with her make-shift katana, and sighed happily to herself. It was a long way off, but she knew her future would be a future worth any amount of training and trouble.

Once she finished in the bathroom, she dressed herself in her Shrine Maiden outfit. It was a white blouse with floral patterns of purple and green, and ceremonial black pants. She had always been somewhat envious of the outfit whenever she saw it, and was quite happy that it suited her green eyes when she wore her own for the first time. She peered into the mirror and turned as much as she could to get a better look at herself. She knew she didn’t want to ever forget her first night wearing this sacred garment.

She entered the kitchen and dining area again, and her mother gasped in delight. “Oh Hoshi! You look so beautiful!” she said, as she swooped over and gave Hoshi a big hug. Hoshi smiled and blushed, excited to see such a reaction in her mother’s face. At that moment, she heard a rustle of linen at the doorway, and turned to see her father had just entered the house. He was still clad in his black ninja outfit, minus the face coverings. His face bloomed into happiness and pride when his eyes fell upon her, similar to how the flowers seemed to bloom wider after a short rain.

“Hoshi, look at you. You’re all grown up it seems!” he said, the pride more than evident in his expression. Hoshi giggled at her father, and ran to the door to meet him. He caught her and spun her once around the room before hugging her tightly. “Don’t wrinkle her garments sweetie!” her mother said, chiding her husband. He set Hoshi down and patted her head, before sniffing the air in the house. “It smells like dinner will be extra special tonight! Let’s eat!” he said, stomach growling at the thought. Hoshi agreed, and they all sat down to eat their supper.

After the best dinner Hoshi could remember, she hugged her parents at least twice before saying goodbye and goodnight. She was excited to head out to the Shrine and wanted to be punctual, knowing that the walk would take her a good hour at least. The sun was just starting to set in the distance, and she headed forth towards her new destiny. She didn’t expect to arrive at the Shrine until the sun was fully down, but she still had an excited pace.

Once she drew close to the Shrine, she could barely make out its shape amongst the towering trees that surrounded it. It was made completely of stone and wasn’t very large. She did recall learning in one of her classes that it only had a few actual chambers within. It was well out of the way of the village, and only designated Shrine Maidens knew the truth path to it’s doors. Seeing it now for the first time, Hoshi was in complete awe. She had arrived early, so she stood outside and memorized the features of the stone and the layout of the trees. It was a surreal moment to her, where her childhood fantasy and her current reality joined together. She waited until the Day Shrine Maiden walked out; ending her shift by bowing to Hoshi before departing. There were no words, only smiles. Once the Day Shrine Maiden left the immediate area, Hoshi took a deep breath, pumping herself up, and entered the Hidden Shrine.

As she entered, she touched the stone door jamb in reverence for a moment with her slightly calloused hands. She then pushed aside the beaded curtain and continued forward. The interior light was dimmer than the dusky outside light was, and she had to let her eyes adjust for a moment before scanning the room before her. She first noticed a stone tablet resting on an ornate stone pedestal ahead of her. There was a prayer written on the tablet. Around her, the walls were lined with small incense burners that flooded her nose with beautiful fragrances, and her duties not forgotten amidst her awe... she quickly noted to herself that each would be needing their incenses refilled soon.   
  
To the left and the right of the pedestal there were two separate doorways. The one on the right led to the store-room that housed the supplies for cleaning, the extra incense, and other materials pertinent to keeping this sacred area pristine and safe. Aside from protecting the shrine, it was also required of the Shrine Maidens to always ensure that the incense were lit, and that the Shrine itself was immaculate. The door on the left led to the sacred chambers below, filled with the irreplaceable treasures of their Island. She smiled broadly and approached the pedestal in the center of the room.

Kneeling down, Hoshi prayed with all her might that she would do what was expected of her and more. She prayed with such vigor, that she held her breath unknowingly. She prayed that she would honor her family and her entire Island, and that the Gods would bestow her with the fulfillment of her greatest dreams and desires. She wished with all her heart that she would become the very best Ninja she could be. She wanted nothing more than to lead her fellow Ninjas into glorious battles. She even secretly desired to have her feats of heroism rival the Gods deeds themselves, and have her name entrenched within the lore around her island. However, she quickly thanked them too, for this chance to prove herself to everyone, after remembering that she should be modest in her prayers. Breathing in, she smiled at the prayer tablet and stood up, gazing around once more. Smiling, she headed to the little storage closet and started to work.

Standing on a small wooden stool, Hoshi quickly refilled the incense in their burners. She reveled in the delightful new flowery scents wafting gently away from her. She was careful to never let the old incense burn out before the new one was lit, recalling a tale of a Shrine Maiden who had once let the old one burn out, only to have disaster strike her family in retribution from the Gods. After that duty was complete, she started cleaning the stone walls and floors of the main chamber area. This was a grueling task, and she spent most of her time on her hands and knees, scrubbing furiously. It gave her time to think about her future as a Ninja, and also of her continuing training.

She had just started training with two practice swords a month ago. Most students in her class were still using only one, but she had picked up sword training so quickly and naturally, that her instructors started to give her private lessons with two. She learned swiftly and had mastered most of the advanced stances and katas. She reflected upon how well she was able to throw her throwing stars, almost never missing her targets. She also considered how she was able to perfect the complex alchemical mixes needed to make her smoke bombs. Hoshi thanked the Gods again for everything going so right in her life.

Two hours later, she stepped outside for a moment after cleaning the main chamber. She was flushed from working so hard, her lean muscles aching warmly. She knew this would also enhance her ninja training. Everything in life for her so far, seemed to be leading her down a straight path. She looked up in the break of the trees and into the sky. She could see countless stars shining high above her, twinkling happily at her from above. Hoshi almost moved to wave to them, before thinking better of it and giggling softly to herself. She let the cool night air rejuvenate her from cleaning the first chamber, before she decided it was time to start on the inner chambers.

After several minutes of star gazing she turned and went back into the Shrine. She grabbed her cleaning supplies and made to enter the chambers underground, but stopped at the doorway. She couldn’t explain it, but it felt like someone or something was calling to her from a far away place, before it was suddenly gone. Shaking her head, she dismissed the feeling, and started her climb to the depths below.   
  
The stairway was long and narrow, with only a few oil lamps spread out, all full thankfully, leading the way deeper down. She was amazed with each step she took. The air here was cooler than that outside, and she could tell that this stairway, and likely the chambers below, were carved from within the island itself. It felt almost mystical to her, and her heart raced the deeper she went. Hoshi remembered that the instructors had told her and the two other new Shrine Maidens that there were 333 steps leading to the sacred chambers below. The number three had a strong meaning in their history, and she knew it would take a few minutes to go down or up the stairway.

Traveling further down the numerous steps, she felt a tingle start at the base of her spine, before working it’s way up in a massive chill. She shuddered against it, and stopped when she had the feeling of being called somewhere again. Standing there, she could feel her heart beat faster, and had to push a hint of fear from her mind. Assuming that her nerves were simply overstimulated due to her excitement, she brushed it aside yet again, and continued further down.

When she finally reached the end of the stairway, she stepped into a hallway that held three more doors. Each door was wooden and carved with ornate figures depicting different Gods in battle or discussion. Each door told a story about the treasures that lay behind them. She had eagerly listened to these stories during class, and had often daydreamed that she was in them. She especially loved the demon spirit Asura, and the Nine Swords. Hoshi was simply fascinated with swords in general, and preferred them greatly to the throwing stars.

Looking to the far left, she saw the door that depicted Asura, and Hoshi decided that she would save that room for last, being it would be the best room to clean. The other two rooms held treasures of less interesting kinds, and she still couldn’t wait to see them for herself either, but she wanted to save what she thought was best for last. Her patience was just another kind of training, right?

The first two rooms each took two hours to clean. She was quite exhausted half way through the second one, not used to being awake and cleaning so much at such a late hour. However she pressed on, and took another small break outside whens she finished, enjoying the late night bugs singing and the low full moon. The breeze, although cool, felt warm against her skin, but not in a bad way. It simply felt like the heat of a relaxing bath, caressing all cares and troubles away. Smiling and feeling rejuvenated again, she returned to the hallway beyond the stairs.

It hit her again here, that momentary feeling of dread. She pondered it a moment, trying to analyze it. She didn’t know why she should feel any sort of discomfort while in the Shrine. And it still _called_ to her. She couldn’t really explain that feeling, only knowing that she was being pulled in some direction, without actually moving. She hesitated a moment, before pushing it away again for a third time.

Slowly, she approached the door on the farthest left, the Asura room. Her heart fluttered in anticipation, and she unconsciously licked her lips. Her hands almost felt sweaty even in the cool air so far below the surface. She clutched her cleaning supplies nervously, and took a deep breath before opening the door.  
  
The room slowly came into view as the door opened wide. The feeling was one of great apprehension and giddy joy. She released her breath once the door was completely opened, and smiled broadly at what laid before her. The room was smaller than the other two, and still carved from the rock on the island. But in the center of the room, near the far wall was a great statue of Asura. Four mighty swords were carved along with the statue, immaculately detailed, but the center right and center left swords were real. She knew the names of those swords, and smiled a big toothy grin. Adityas & Danavas, the mighty Holy and Cursed swords were displayed proudly in the Asura statues’ mighty hands, clutching them both by the tsuba.   
  
Hoshi reverently placed the cleaning supplies on the floor near the doorway, and nearly stalked her way to the towering statue. Her face flushed with excitement the closer she came to Asura and the two sacred swords. Standing a mere foot away from the base of the statue, the swords were just above her head, and her eyes absorbed every miniscule detail about them hungrily.   
  
Adityas the Holy Sword shone bright with its stark white saya and it’s equally white, but intricately designed tsuba. Asura was shown winning righteous battles all over the tsuba, while a gorgeous deep red cord and tassel was attached to the end. The saya was simply stark white, and Hoshi appreciated the contrast between the two.

Danavas the Cursed Sword seemed to suck the surrounding light into it. Hoshi’s green eyes absorbed it’s black saya and tsuba. The saya had the intricate designs, while the tsuba was simply a stark black with the same deep red cord and tassel attached to the end. The saya of Danavas depicted evil deeds and battles won by Asura through great bloodshed. Hoshi took half a step more and saw that the saya was also stained red where the blood was shown in the gore-filled battles. She shuddered slightly, and bowed before the statue.

Smiling, she returned to her cleaning supplies, and started working on the walls and floors. Her tired muscles were protesting more work, but she set her jaw and with her tongue sticking slightly out, she determined to herself to make this the cleanest room in the Shine. She started on the walls, being ever so careful to not disrupt the lanterns of oil while she scrubbed down hard. While scrubbing, Hoshi kept taking peeks over her shoulder at the swords, feeling drawn to them. It wasn’t the same as before where she felt called, but simply drawn, and she wanted nothing more than to look upon their stark beauty.

Once she finished with the walls, she started working the floor. Scrubbing on her hands and knees, she stole even more glances at the tempting swords. She knew it was forbidden to touch them, but she desperately wanted to take a peek. She was curious about the weight of the swords, the tang, and if there were any intricate patterns on the blades themselves. Frowning, and stopping for a moment, she stared at them.

“If I touch you, will you promise not to tell anyone?” she quietly asked the statue, taking a quick look behind her to make sure no one heard. Looking back at the swords, she chuckled nervously to herself. She knew there was still at least another two hours before the next Day Shrine Maiden would arrive to take watch. She stood slowly, her mind locked in war like the intricate designs on the swords. She knew it was forbidden to touch them, but who would know? She wasn’t too interested in the religion of her island, so much as learning how to fight. She knew some of the other students thought she was weird for wanting to learn and perfect swords versus throwing weapons, bows, and alchemy.

Glaring at the swords now as if in challenge, she stood fully, and puffed out her chest. She knew she was on par with the teachers as far as her swordplay was concerned, and she had earned her right to peer upon these treasures that tempted her so much. She would give anything to one day be the best Ninja there was in the world, and she now knew the weapons she wished to carry. Nodding to herself, she walked forward and came a mere inch to the statue. She felt the calling again, and this time Hoshi let it lead her. She knew now, that it was her own destiny that called to her, and so she reached out with her hands…

* * *

 

Hoshi finished cleaning the room and took the cleaning supplies to the hallway. Setting them down, she went back into the room and bowed before the statue and the swords. “Thank you great Asura. You wield mighty weapons, and you should be proud to show them to the world. Thank you.” She held her bow for a moment more, before leaving the room and shutting the door. She picked up her cleaning supplies and wearily climbed the stairs. Her muscles ached with dull fatigue, and she couldn’t stop herself from yawning. All of the excitement of the night, and the very late hour made her long for her bed.

She reached the top of the stairs and placed the cleaning supplies in the storage room. She bowed before the prayer tablet once again and looked around. She truly thanked whatever Gods out there for allowing her this special night. She smirked, thinking of the blades and how they glimmered and danced before her eyes. Pushing the thought aside, she turned and left the Shrine and came out into a beautiful pre-dawn. The late night bugs had all stopped with their songs, and the birds were singing loud and clear. The sky was filled with an almost hazy blue turning orange as the sun started to reach the horizon. It made Hoshi think that the sun too, was sleepy.

She rested her head against a tree near the entrance, waiting for the Day Shrine Maiden to relieve her of her watch. She yawned again, knowing that she still had about half an hour before that happened, so she let her mind travel back to when she touched the two sacred swords and even practiced a few katas them. The moment she drew them from their sayas, she felt almost possessed. She felt a strength of power well throughout her entire being, and gasped at how they sliced the air with ease. Hoshi remembered the beautiful sound they made when she pulled them out of their sayas, and it sounded as if being released into world after a long and tormented slumber.

She shuddered slightly, that power left her in both complete awe, and in almost abject terror. She reasoned it was due to the taboo. It was _forbidden_ to touch those swords, and she had done worse than touch them. She danced with them. She imagined killing mighty foes with them. They felt so perfect in her hands, as if molded for her very grip. Hoshi longed to hold them again, almost feeling like she was abandoning her best friends. She remembered the shine to Adityas the Holy Sword, and how it almost seemed to radiate light itself. She also remembered the dark blade of Danavas the Cursed Sword, and how it seemed to devour the light around it, as it did while resting in its saya.

Hoshi sighed, and looked at the sunrise peeking through the treetops. She knew she had to wait only fifteen more minutes or so before her relief came. She had so much pent up energy, even though she was exhausted. She felt as if the very air around her was crackling with energy, and it made her think of the taboo. Her instructors never said what would happen should someone break the taboo and touch the treasures, so she mulled over the possibilities in her mind.

Picking up two sticks from the ground, she decided to practice more katas while she waited for her relief. The katas were both relaxing and a great way to expend her newfound energy. She kept replaying in her mind the two swords in her hands, and closed her eyes to do her katas. She felt so at peace this way, ignoring the world around her and getting lost in her memories and her dreams.

An hour had passed since she had lost herself into her katas. Her body was covered in sweat, and her breathing was harsh. She opened her eyes, and noticed the sun had risen quite high into the sky. She frowned, wondering if she had lost herself so completely, that she missed her relief going inside. Of course, if her relief had seen her practicing katas, she wouldn’t have interrupted Hoshi, so she shrugged, and placed the sticks on the ground and started for home.

Half an hour later, Hoshi started to smell smoke in the woods. She frowned, wondering if a quick storm had passed through the night and some lightning had struck a tree to start a fire. She shook her head and reminded herself that it had been quite clear and peaceful throughout all of her breaks. Continuing home, her senses were coming to life. The birds weren’t singing, and the wind was blowing the canopy of the trees in a way that indicated a storm approaching. It was almost as if the island was shuddering, terrified for what was to come.

The sky began to darken, and menacing clouds covered the sky. She could hear thunder off in the distance, and she could still smell smoke, thickening the closer she got to the village and to her home. Hoshi quickened her pace, fear starting to trickle into her mind, and drive her faster through the woods. A part of her wished she had the sacred swords now for protection, though from what, she didn’t know.

A big raindrop landed on her face with a plop, and she looked up to the canopy of trees. The sky had almost turned black as midnight with a new moon. Suddenly, lightning danced across the sky and a loud _BOOM_ of thunder broke in waves over the island. As if heralded in by that spectacular release of energy, the skies opened a deluge of rain onto the island. Hoshi began to run back now, knowing she was only a matter of minutes away from the village.

Just on the outskirts of town, before the path opened wide, her nostrils were flooded with the smell of fire, and her eyes began to burn from its intensity. It was so thick, that the rain did not expel it from the woods, and she stopped suddenly, noticing something unusual lying ahead. She came closer to what was the body of the Day Shrine Maiden, unmoving, and eyes staring in terror straight at her. Stumbling backwards, trying to break the gaze with the bloodied face of her relief, she fell backwards and landed on her rear end. She finally closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat before opening her eyes again, and leaving her mouth to fall open.

Hoshi could still see the blood and the terrified look on the Day Shrine Maiden’s face even as the rain tried to wash it all away, and she forced herself to look past that. She crawled to the opening of the pathway, just beyond the body, and stared in disbelief at the absolute destruction and inferno that laid before her eyes. The whole village was on fire, and its citizens laid strewn about, blood pooling everywhere, with dead eyes locked in horror. Men, women, and children alike were all slaughtered. A few ninja were there as well, closer to the entrance pathway that led to the cove where rare trader ships docked.

Shocked, Hoshi could do nothing but stare again, the fire running throughout the town burning the scene before her into her memory and heart alike. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t run, she couldn’t scream in terror, or cry in misery. After what seemed an eternity, she got up with an eerie calm, and looked towards her home. She let her feet guide her the way there, her mind was too overwhelmed to really think about anything but the scene she had just witnessed. The only hope in her heart was that her family was safe.

When she reached her home, it looked just as it had the day before when she returned from her nap in the meadow, except the wind and rain were blowing furiously, and there were no happy smells of a meal being lovingly prepared. She called out to her parents, not sure if they could even hear her over the sound of the relentless storm. She ran inside, and sank to her knees at the sight of her parents - dead.

They had been slain it seemed, while they slept. Their throats were slit and their blood soaked into the floor panels. Everything suddenly appeared to be monochrome. The only color was that of their blood. Hoshi screamed then, a gut wrenching scream of pure agony, painful sobs tearing at her heart and body. She stopped only when her throat couldn’t handle the pain any longer, and stared blankly at her parents.

_BOOM!_ Another resounding rumble of thunder broke throughout the island. Hoshi looked to the photo on the stand near the door, and her eyes sharpened. Her mind began to work, and she left the house and headed to the cove. Hidden in the brush, she could see them, the vagabonds that destroyed her life. They were trying to load all of the goods they stole from her island onto their ship, but the tide was low, so they wouldn’t be able to leave for another four hours. Hoshi smirked, and knew that she would have her revenge.

She headed back to the Hidden Shrine. She didn’t bow or pray at the prayer tablet, and she didn’t care that her soaked and dirty clothes were defiling the shrine. She descended down the stairs, her fury keeping her going, even through all of her shock and despair. She breathed rather raggedly when she reached the bottom, and felt as if a heavy weight had been thrust upon her weary shoulders.

Heading to the door on the farthest left, she stopped. She knew now why everything had come to pass. She had cursed herself and her island with her insatiable lust for the treasures behind this very door. But she also knew she had a chance to get revenge with those very same treasures. Steeling herself, she opened the door and walked into the room.

Stopping only a foot from the Asura statue, she frowned. “I thought we had a deal…”, Hoshi whispered bitterly. “Because you have done nothing but allow this to happen, I shall dish out the appropriate punishment…” Her eyes glared at the statue, daring it to object in any way. “And to do so,” she exclaimed, “I shall relieve you of your weapons, and claim them for my own.”

Again, she felt the calling, the pulling, the tugging. She felt her destiny, even in this cruel twist of fate, _she felt it_ , and she adhered to it. She claimed the swords and attached their sayas to her soaking Shrine Maiden outfit. She suddenly felt a peace to her fury, a belonging and the feeling of being protected. She closed her eyes, and she felt _whole_. Scoffing at the statue, she turned and left, not bothering to close the door behind her.

She walked all the way back to the cove in a violent calm. She stalked to the very edge of the forest, watching as the vagabonds tried to load the last of the cargo onto their ship through the storm. Her sharp eyes counted how many there were, her bloodlust beginning to boil over at everything she had just went through, only revenge coursing through her heart. Just as they were loading the last crate, she attacked, both Adityas and Danavas drawn and ready for blood. Danavas almost glowed red in anticipation for a taste of blood and Adityas seemed to quiver in fear with knowledge of the bloodlust to come.

* * *

 

The rain stopped long after Hoshi had dispatched of the last vagabond. She sat against the mast on their ship, soaked in their blood, allowing the rain to wash over her while she was in a sort of trance. Once the rain and storm stopped, she looked up. The clouds were growing thin, and blue sky peeked through in spots. The sun was low on the horizon, three quarters of the way through it’s rotation in the sky. The air was warming up now that the storm had passed, and the island seemed to breathe a breath of relief.

Standing, she began the task of removing the crates from the ship she was on. She knew it would take all night to do so, and she was beyond weary, but her instincts to live and to survive kicked into high gear. With no one else alive on the island, she would need everything she could get until a small enough ship arrived to take her away from this place. She knew that ships were rare to come to this place, and if she wasn’t looking for them, they would leave once they saw the destruction of the village and she would miss her chance.

It was tiring work, and Hoshi pushed through. More training, right? She sighed wearily, as the last of the perishable items were unloaded onto the beach. Night had fallen, and the moon had risen. She noted that it appeared to be blood red while it was at the horizon of the ocean and thought it was ironic, considering all of the recent bloodshed. She decided to take the items to the village and store them in the most undamaged of buildings, which happened to be the small library. The deluge of rain had thankfully, put the fires out. Once that task was finished, she was beyond worn out. She grabbed some blankets and laid on the floor of the library, placed her two swords next to the perishable items, and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Hoshi awoke with a scream. It _had_ to be a nightmare, right? She looked around, realizing that she was in the small library, books littered the floor in disarray, and the crates of perishable items were next to her. She frowned, as reality set in. Grabbing Adityas and Danavas, and attaching them to her hip, she stood and grabbed some water from one of the crates. She also grabbed some jerky and walked outside into the bright sunlight.

The streets were still filled with the slain townsfolk, their blood long washed away by the heavy rain, but their terrorized faces, still remained. Hoshi shuddered, but made it a point to walk into each building, and ensure there were no other living survivors. An hour later, and she knew for sure, that she was the only one living on this island now. All of the other souls, both good and bad, were now gone - she was alone.

Within the week, Hoshi had dug up her favorite meadow, and laid the townsfolk and her parents to rest there. She didn’t place any markers, for she knew that she was the only one who would remember any of them, and once she was gone, no one would care. Hoshi had also grabbed everything of value from the vagabonds ship, and placed their bodies on it, before allowing it to drift off with the tide. Once it was far enough away, Hoshi shot several flaming arrows at it, causing it to catch fire. She watched in a calm sorrow as it sunk to the ocean's depths.

She had also removed all of the flooring in her home, unable to handle the fact that her parents’ blood had soaked through the thin boards. She left the floor as dirt, knowing that she didn’t deserve real floors. She started a regimen of training with her newfound weapons, and also began to learn how to forage for plants and hunt animals from books in the library before her food stores ran out. Hoshi knew she had no chance of fulfilling her dream to become the best Ninja now, because she was the only one left.

Hoshi continued forward however, stealing from the occasional curious ship that came to her island, mostly without them even knowing about it. She did her best to ensure that there was no bloodshed, even though sometimes, she could swear that Danavas urged her towards it. She would sit hidden and listen to tales told by the passersby, listening to their knowledge of the world outside of her own, and wishing she could be a part of it. She wouldn’t be however, she didn’t deserve to be, she told herself. She was cursed. And so she lived for five years in absolute solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay from the Prologue, to this first chapter. A lot of time has been spent writing, editing, rewriting, and re-editing this story. I have a lot that I want to get down and a lot that needs to be said. I hope some things are starting to make a little more sense now. Of course, there is also "real life" (bah humbug!) where I am working two jobs while also trying to save up for a house. Lol So bare with me as I attempt to write this fan fiction of mine. :) I truly hope you have enjoyed what is being presented so far! <3 Feel free to comment and let me know what you think, etc. I can't guarantee that I'll have Chapter 2 up any time soon, but I will do my best to get it out quicker than this one came out. Thank you for taking your time to read my fan fiction! 
> 
> Nope, I don't own the Characters of One Piece sadly. :(


End file.
